Party Girl
by DerpyUsagi
Summary: <html><head></head>He thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. Maybe even perfect. But beautiful things can be flawed.</html>
1. Prologue

A/N: I kina got the idea for the story from the song Chandelier by Sia. I thought it would be interesting to make a spin off from it and see where it goes.

He had seen her once maybe twice at a party. He didn't go to parties much, it wasn't his scene. He wanted to be a doctor and had put forth most of his time to study, when he did go to these college parties, he saw her there. She was gorgeous. Perfect if people were ever perfect. But that's what Darien thought. She however was not perfect, she was far from it. When he did see her at these parties, he never saw what made her flawed.

If he had been paying any attention, he would notice she didn't even go to the college. She just showed up usually because college parties gave her free alcohol and drugs because they never asked. That's another thing he didn't know, he didn't know the small girl drank or even did drugs. He didn't know many things about her, he just knew she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But many beautiful things are flawed.


	2. Chapter 1

Darien sat in his dorm room finishing his homework as early as he could, he wanted to see her again tonight. Tonight he decided he would introduce himself. He wanted to know her name. He closed his book as he finished the last question to his homework. He changed into something more casual and headed out of the dorm to head to location of the party.

He walked up the steps of the house and he could hear the loud music from even outside. He exhaled and walked into the house. He kept his eyes peeled for the gorgeous beauty. He looked around what appeared to be a living room but saw no hint of her. He continued to make his way through the large crowd of people and into the kitchen which contained multiple bottles of assorted alcohols and beers. Many people crowded around each other challenging each other on who could drink the most, which mainly ended in someone puking. But still no sight of her.

He had searched the house high and low excluding the bedrooms since everyone knew what happened in there, party people hooking up.

He sighed and leaned against the wall,_ 'It was stupid to come. Andrew and the others were right; it's crazy to look for someone you don't even know.'_

He felt someone tap breaking his thoughts. He looked down and to his surprise he saw the blonde beauty herself.

"Looking for me?" She said with her brow raised.

"Uh. Wait how did you know?" Darien stammered confused on how she knew.

"I figured," She said plainly which caused Darien to raise his brow, "Okay your friends told me."

"That makes sense, I guess," He said feeling embarrassed that she knew he was looking for her.

"C'mon follow me," She said as she grabbed him by the hand and lead him out the back door into the almost quiet backyard where the only sound was the faint music from inside.

She grabbed a small metal box from her pocket and a lighter and began to light a cigarette.

"Want one?" She asked holding out the box.

"Those will kill you, you know?" He said shocked that she smoked.

"One day you and me will both fall dead, I don't think it matters if these will kill me or if time will," She said inhaling the smoke then exhaling a grey cloud.

"What do you want to know about me," She said as she broke the silence between the two.

"I just want to get to know you," Darien exclaimed looking into her clear blue eyes shocked at how beautiful they were.

"And why is that? You didn't know who I was until you saw me one night," She said as she took another drag from her smoke.

"You're beautiful," He said holding his gaze with her.

She laughed as she exhaled her smoke, "You think I am beautiful, so you want to get to know me? That's rich."

"What's your name?" He asked ignoring her.

"Serena. And you?" Serena said as she dropped her cigarette and smashed it with her boot.

"Darien."

"Hm, well it's nice to meet you Darien. But what's the real reason you want to know me Darien?" She asked emphasizing his name.

"I.. Uh.. Well maybe we could be friends," Darien stammered trying to think why he really wanted to know this beauty, did he want to be just friends, or date her, or.

"Or you want to have sex with me," Serena smirked at him like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That's not it," Darien started.

"No that's exactly it. You want to be my friend, date me, then have sex with me, and then be done with me," She finished before he could say another word, "Look I don't mean to rain on your parade kid, but I don't need friends."

She began to walk away and back into the party and left him outside in the cold. He stood there for a minute wondering how she got to him like this. He then shook it off and went back inside to look for her and finish their conversation. When he had had found her, he had found her taking a small white tablet from some strange man. As the man walked off she swallowed with a swig of alcohol. Her brows scrunched at the sour taste of the juice but shrugged as the drug came over her making her feel better.

Darien stared at her and gawked at how little she cared about her surroundings and what she did. He marched over her way and picked her up bridal style and began to carry her out of the house. Once outside she pushed him off her.

"What the hell!" She shouted at him

"I should be saying that to you," He shouted back

"No you shouldn't you know nothing about me. You don't know what I do, where I am from, my age, my last name, or anything. You don't know me. I am just some girl you think you can have because you saw me at some party. And we both know I am right," She shouted and began to turn around and head back inside.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him, "If you would give me the chance, I would want to get to know you. Just let me in."

She struggled to push him off her. She could feel her anger rise up in her. When he did loosen his grip on her he looked down into her light blue eyes which were challenged by his midnight ones. She blinked and felt his hot breath on her lips and then he leaned in and kissed her gently.

She pushed him off her and slapped him hard on the cheek, before turning around and heading her way back into the party. Darien stood in the street and put his hand to his now stinging cheek and was delightfully shocked how she tasted sweet.


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since their encounter. He still treasured her kiss. It wasn't his first kiss. No he had kissed many, but something about this kiss made it feel like his first kiss all over again.

He laid in his bed pondering on her. What was her full name, what was her age, where did she go to school? He then decided to get up from his bed and change into his clothes. He left his dorm room and began to head to the café downstairs. He desperately needed a coffee to get through his classes after another long sleepless night.

As he walked he read his medical text book trying to get some of his reading out of the way so he could have more time to himself to hopefully sleep tonight. Suddenly he felt a crash at his torso. He paused and looked down. Almost shocked at what laid before him.

"Serena?" He said puzzled as he offered her hand.

"Oh it's you," She sighed as she took his hand.

After helping her up, he realized how disheveled she really looked. She wore a baggy black sweatshirt from the college that went to her mid-thigh. Her hair was tangled and ratted and her eye make-up was smeared under her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Just dandy," She smirked.

"What happened to you," His brow rose a bit wondering if she had been attacked.

"Sex," She smirked, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go this isn't my school and I don't think I should be here."

He internally fumed about who had touched her but pushed those thoughts away, "Want me to buy you breakfast, I was just heading to get a coffee. You look like you could use something to eat. Besides if you're with me you'll be fine."

"Shouldn't the guy who fucked me be taking me out to breakfast, not the guy who is jealous of that?" She asked almost innocently.

Darien sighed, "I am just trying to be nice."

"Because you want to have sex with me."

Her words stung, "You know not everyone wants to just fuck you. For instance some of us would like to take you out a few times and then maybe just maybe have sex with you," Darien fumed at her and began to head his way to the café.

Feeling guilty for what she said Serena quickly stated, "I could use a muffin,"

He sighed giving up his anger towards her, "Come on then."

As the two walked together Darien had felt extremely nervous. The most beautiful girl he had seen was now walking next to him. Darien gulped a bit and tugged at his collar.

"So what are you reading?" Serena asked glancing at his medical book in his hand.

He raised the book so she could see, "I am training to be a doctor."

"That's nice I guess," She shrugged, "But why?"

"I don't know. Both my parents died and I want to help others so others don't have to go through that," He stated shocked he had told her.

The two descended down the stairs that lead to the café. After entering the place the warm smell of coffee and other delicious treats greeted their noses.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Hm. Maybe a blueberry muffin," She smiled gently.

Darien nodded and began to order her muffin and his coffee. Once he had their order they headed outside to a bench.

"So if you don't go here, where do you go?" Darien asked as he handed her the muffin she ordered.

"I go to a high school not too far from here," She said as she took a bite out of her muffin.

Darien nearly spat his hot coffee from her statement, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Serena said plainly.

"Wait you're underage. And you smoke and drink?" Darien stammered nearly furious how reckless she was.

"Well yea but no one questions when you have creditability like mine. All you college boys think I am the same age as you. Maybe if you asked you would know," She said as continued to eat her muffin, "Anyway how old are you?"

"Twenty," He said shocked.

"Four years isn't too bad of a difference. I think last night the guy was about your age maybe a bit older. You better watch out though especially since you 'love' me," Serena said pulling out her cigarettes and lighter.

"No," Darien said taking her cigarettes, "You can't have these anymore. You're far too young."

"Am I too young for this then," She smirked as she grabbed his face and kissed him.

This time she let him have a bit more than the last kiss she broke off. She opened her mouth a bit for him. Letting him have access, but before he could act and take advantage of the access she pulled away. She stood up and began to walk away leaving him dumbfounded.


End file.
